


Forever.

by ItsTheBlueTeapot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Idk i just wrote it, Kinda based of Fun by Troye Sivan, Luke just thinks about Mikey, M/M, Muke - Freeform, S'cute i guess, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBlueTeapot/pseuds/ItsTheBlueTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved him.<br/>I knew it.<br/>Everything he did made me fall deeper.<br/>I never meant to.<br/>But how could i not? <br/>This boy.<br/>He was so fascinating in every way possible.</p>
<p>Vaguely based of Fun by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever.

Forever.  
I loved him.  
I knew it.  
Everything he did made me fall deeper.  
I never meant to.  
But how could i not?   
This boy.  
He was so fascinating in every way possible.  
They way he talked and when he smirked.  
I saw universes in him and i wanted to explore them.  
Even though you can find out things you didn’t want to know at first, i could never regret getting to know him.  
He somehow always managed to amaze me with his talking skills, he could make me laugh like never before, he could make me open up about things i never thought i’d talk about, he could make me cry my heart out and he could make me flustered in less than a second.  
And as i explored his mind and heart, so would we explore the world together.  
I can’t believe i ever hated him.  
But i guess it makes sense.  
He was just as easy to love as he was to hate.  
He was rude, loud and annoying, but i would never change him, because i have never related to anyone, the way i related to him.  
And i loved him.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction-thingy i have ever written, it just happened.  
> This gif inspired me: https://31.media.tumblr.com/8aaeb38b3dc93908e30952b4a41ece48/tumblr_naq88kjsxA1twwizgo1_500.gif  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> xxx ItsTheBlueTeapot


End file.
